


Soft Mornings

by Bienmoreau



Series: Signs of Progress [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bienmoreau/pseuds/Bienmoreau
Summary: The first of my contributions to the TFC Holiday Zine (2016)Winter mornings in California feat. Soft af Jerejean





	Soft Mornings

Even in winter Cali was warm by Jean’s standards, though Jeremy would beg to differ, bundling up in Jean’s jumpers at the mere thought of going out into the chill. 

And despite Christmas never meaning anything to him before USC the lack of snow and mild winter temperatures still threw Jean sometimes. 

On mornings like this though, when the sun was warm and bright in the clear sky, he found himself appreciating its merits. His fingertips danced over the soft golden brown skin of Jeremy’s stomach. It was unusual for Jean to be awake before him these days, the engrained body clock of his past well unlearnt after all these years. Normally, and certainly over the last few days, it was him being woken by Jeremy’s fidgeting only to be greeted with a grin and kiss on the nose.   
Not that he didn’t enjoy that plenty, but on the rare mornings he awoke first, Jean allowed himself to take advantage of it.   
Jeremy mumbled sleepily, shifting around on his side of the bed. His fingers stilled as he watched carefully for any sign of discomfort, but instead of rolling away from the touch, Jeremy snuggled into it. Turning his head and effectively squashing his cheek and nose against Jean’s chest before settling back into his dozing.  
The early morning light made the mess of hair falling over his eyes glint golden and Jean smiled softly at the view, humming quietly as his fingers returned to tracing the pattern of Jeremy’s ribs. Trailing over the lines of what had been toned abs when they first met years ago, the expanse of smooth skin, lean muscles and the slight pillow of ‘happy weight’ as Jeremy called it.   
Retirement sat well with Jeremy and despite the circumstances of Jeremy’s early departure from the world of pro exy, he was glad that Jeremy had taken his teaching job when he did. It brought them a stability that Jean had never even contemplated before he had started living with Jeremy again after graduating.   
A stability that was highlighted this time of year when Jeremy’s eyes lit up at the very thought of decorating the house, when the two of them would visit Jeremy’s family home for the festivities, when Jean would find himself surrounded by so much life and love and when, at the end of the day, he would return with Jeremy to their house, their home.   
There was just something so ridiculously good about knowing that Jeremy was always going to be there, in their house for him to come home to.   
To wake up to him every morning on his off seasons and holidays, like today.  
It was so unshakably good it almost felt unreal if Jean let himself think on it too long.   
So, he didn’t.  
Instead he thought about the way that Jeremy curled into his touch, and the way his warmth rivaled the sunshine slowly filling their room.   
He lets himself sink into the quiet of the moment. To be held by it.  
Soon Jeremy would wake and smile up at him, they would get up and brew tea and and eat the breakfast Jean would make them, they would make a plan for the day, Jeremy always seemed to have a thousand ideas for ways to spend their rare joint holidays, not that Jean was complaining.   
Soon.   
But not yet.   
For now Jean settles back into his pillows in the pool of sunshine and allows himself to bask in the glow of the life he has found.


End file.
